


Don't ask!

by loobylou2014



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loobylou2014/pseuds/loobylou2014





	Don't ask!

The euphoria that Form K had been ensconced in since the double engagement was finally beginning to wear off. Alfie didn't know if he could have taken another week of the stomach churning happiness that his kids seemed to be leaking from every pore. They were even being kind to Joe and that was never normal, Alfie hadn't had to squeeze him out of a locker in weeks!   
Stephen was still showing anyone and everyone the silver ring that Frank had placed on his finger in the glowing firelight of tea lights 2 weeks ago. Now at least he had stopped catching the sunlight with It and reflecting it in to teachers eyes every other lesson.  
Mitchell and Remmie were being slightly more subtle about their engagement though Mitchell had literally not stopped smiling since Remmie had accepted. Alfie was beginning to wonder how his facial muscles were coping.   
The engagements had been the talk of the school. Big bully Grayson and Mitchell the gypsy king actually doing something so romantic that they had gained almost celebrity status. Everyone had known for months about Grayson and Stephen but there were still a few idiots who thought it was a good idea to yell homophobic slants across the playground or cafeteria. Frank had given up bothering with them now every time he walked away from a fight Stephen would give him a better reward later when they were alone so It was well worth it. It was after one such incident that found Stephen and Frank stumbling out of the boys changing rooms hurriedly tucking their shirts back in and Frank turning up his collar to try and cover the row of love bites down his neck.  
"Oi oi you two! You walk away from a fight again mate?" Mitchell jeered giving Frank a knowing wink.  
"Something like that" Frank replied gruffly, running his hand awkwardly through his hair.  
"I reckon I gotta start having more fights if I can start getting rewards like that." Mitchell grinned down at Remmie.  
"You wish! Anyway it was Stephen and Frank who saved you last time you got in a fight remember?" Rem Dogg smiled back.  
"In his defense babe he was jumped! and I still gave Frank his reward after that one even though he ended up breaking that one guys nose!" Stephen giggled.  
"God TMI" Mitchell gagged.  
"Oh get over it babes it's not like you two aren't at it all over this place." Stephen gestured dramatising his point.  
"Na mate we're amatures compared to you two" Rem Dogg laughed.  
This argument continued all the way down the corridor. Both couples adamant that they were less horny then the other.   
"Oi Dickers. Who do you find shagging in cupboards more me and Rem or Grayson and Glee?" Mitchell announced entering the classroom. Remmie was shaking with laughter completely caught off guard by his boyfriends bluntness.   
"Seriously?" Alfie groaned it was days like this that really made Alfie wonder why he stayed in teaching.  
Mitchell was negotiating Remmie's chair behind the desk but looked up at Alfie.   
"Yeh I'm serious, I reckon we walk in on them 2 at least once a day don't we Rem." Mitchell looked down at Remmie who was nodding.   
"Only coz you 2 are looking for somewhere to shagging too." Exclaimed Stephen with a diva click.  
"Why does every conversation we have these days has to revolve around shagging! Can't we just go one day without a shagging story please?" Alfie moaned. "In fact I bet you lot can't come in tomorrow and not disappear off into cupboards for the whole day."   
"What do we get?" Frank asked suspiciously.  
"Meal each at Nando's?" Alfie shrugged.  
"Beer?" Rem Dogg asked hopefully.  
"Yes beer." Alfie sighed anything for a day without walking in on his students sordid cupboard romps.   
"We're in" Mitchell grinned.   
"Yep we accept the challenge" smiled Stephen "this is so like Hunger Games."  
"Glee you sure bout this?" Frank was staring hungrily across the classroom at his boyfriend. He wasn't sure he could keep his hands to himself for the whole day.  
"Come on babes you can't let dumb and dumber win! Plus don't they say absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that, and my rents are out tomorrow evening so we'll have the house to ourselves" Stephen gave Frank a truly wicked wink that definitely got his message across.  
"Alright, go on then" Shrugged Frank. Stephen'a wink had transported visions straight Into his head and now he was finding it very difficult to concentrate.

As they walked out of school that afternoon Remmie turned to Mitchell.  
"Tell me why we're doing this again?"   
"Coz I wanna prove that we're the best couple, not just horny teenagers like them. I didn't ask you to marry me for no reason Rem. You and me we're forever." Mitchell said in a small voice.   
"We are babe, you don't have to prove it to anyone." Remmie smiled gently taking Mitchell's hand and kissing the back of it.  
"Well it'll be bare funny to watch Grayson try and keep off Stephen all day anyway" Mitchell laughed.  
"Well I better get you home and have my wicked way with you as you've bet we won't touch each other tomorrow." grinned Remmie.  
"Good plan better make sure we get it all out of our system." Mitchell chuckled speeding down the road towards Remmie's place.

As they made love that afternoon Mitchell made sure to remember every inch of Remmie's body. Photographing every aspect into his memory. The sweet smell of sweat and sex mingling in his mind acting like a drug.   
He knew that a day was not long but truthfully he thought he was going to struggle to keep his hands off his boyfriend.  
Remmie was kissing him hungrily propped above him Mitchell let his hands run up the incredible muscles of Rem's arms, trying to remember every curve. His palm found the downy hair at the nape of his neck running his hand roughly threw Remmie's hair pulling him down so their chest were so close they could almost feel each others heartbeats.  
Remmie expertly maneuvered himself so that he was spooning Mitchell, he began kissing down his neck and across his shoulders. Mitchell brought Remmie's strong arms around his body pulling himself closer kissing his hands. He deftly opened the draw in the bedside table producing condoms and lube passing them behind him to Remmie's already waiting hand.  
After a couple of seconds fidgeting he felt Remmie gently stroking lube onto him.  
"You ready?" Remmie whispered in his ear.  
" I was born ready" Mitchell grinned turning his head to kiss his boyfriend.   
It was a little awkward making love in the 'typical' manner when your boyfriend had a physical disability but Mitchell actually prefered it this way it felt more Intimate and less like a porno. So as Remmie entered him he tried not to make any ridiculous noises just breathed with Remmie focusing on his chest moving.  
Remmie linked his arm through Mitchell's and up onto his shoulder pulling him down and onto him more deeply. Mitchell inadvertently let out a moan turning his head to kiss Remmie clumsily again.   
As they kissed more hungrily Remmie began to thrust deeply into him the feelings coursing through him were intense and amazing, no matter how many times they made love Mitchell was still surprised by how good it felt.  
He felt Remmie's hands exploring him making his skin tingle.   
"I'm close babe" Remmie was breathing heavily pulling Mitchell more deeply and heavily onto his stiff cock.  
"God babe that's good, keep going" Mitchell gasped.  
Remmie took hold of his cock and he immediately felt himself start to tip over the edge.  
"I'm gonna come Rem!"  
As they came together they were gasping swearing and sweaty but it was wonderful.  
"Well that should keep you happy" grinned Remmie kissing the sweat from Mitchell's shoulder.  
Mitchell just nodded grinning.

The next day at school it soon became aparent the Stephen and Frank had been making the most of last night. They were both teaming with love bites and Frank had a great rip in his lip where Stephen had evidently bitten it. 

"Right you ready for this?" Mitchell asked as he and Remmie came to a halt next to the rest of Form K.  
"Let's get this over with" groaned Frank.  
They all began to move off towards their Form room.   
"Stephen are you limping?" questioned Remmie.  
"Don't ask!" said Stephen and Frank together grinning.

.


End file.
